In a networked computing environment, users receive network transport services from an Internet services provider (ISP) for accessing the Internet and other public and private networks. ISPs maintain high speed trunk lines for providing Internet service to many users, or subscribers. A subscriber is a customer such as an individual or a business or similar enterprise having one or more user devices requiring Internet connection. The ISPs, therefore, operate on a fee-for-services basis, typically based on the bandwidth of the subscriber connection. A subscriber or business, therefore, typically requires additional bandwidth as the number of user devices increases. Accordingly, Internet costs for a large business or other enterprise can be substantial. Most ISPs offer service level agreements (SLAs), which purport to guarantee specific performance or uptime guarantees.